Fire Emblem Awakening: Another Future (Fr)
by DaraenetLinfan
Summary: Alors que les Veilleurs ont vaincu Gangrel il y a bientôt deux ans, "Marth", plus connue sous le nom de Lucina, guette l'arrivée de la flotte de Valm... Qui n'attaquera jamais. Pourtant, si les Veilleurs ne partent pas sur le continent voisin, ils ne pourront récupérer les dernières gemmes nécessaires à la cérémonie de l'Eveil... Et les conséquences risquent d'être désastreuses.
1. Introduction

_Linfan_

 _« Nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires pions dans une Histoire connue d'avance. Je crois en notre capacité à changer notre destinée. Un lien invisible nous unit. C'est ce qui nous permet d'avancer. J'en ai la conviction. Libre à nous de le renforcer ou de le briser. Ce choix nous appartient. »_

Père a toujours su dire les choses justes. Une histoire connue d'avance ? Si tel était le cas, Naga n'aurait jamais inventé la cérémonie permettant de remonter le temps. A quoi bon, si l'histoire était vouée à se répéter ? Elle ne serait tout de même pas assez cruelle pour nous donner un tel faux-espoir. Et puis, j'en suis la preuve vivante. Si je viens d'un futur différent des autres enfants, c'est bien qu'il y a eu une divergence dans l'histoire de mon monde, à un moment ou un autre.

Mais ça, je ne suis pas censée le savoir. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que ces paroles, prononcées par mon père... Ne l'ont jamais été, dans l'histoire que j'ai vécu.

Et je ne parle pas de mon histoire, avant ma perte de mémoire, mais bien de l'histoire que vous connaissez tous. Celle de Chrom, celle de Lucina, celle des Veilleurs, celle d'Ylisse, celle de Regna Ferox, celle de Plégia, celle de Valm. Ce récit, de la victoire sur Grima...

… Je n'ai pas eu la chance de le vivre.

 _Daraen_

 _« Tout peut changer »_ comme se plaisait à le dire souvent mon ami et Saint-Roi Chrom, d'Ylisse.

En effet, il suffit d'un rien pour modifier un pan entier d'une Histoire que tous pensaient écrite à l'avance.

Mais si seulement cet adage ne prévalait pas sur toutes choses, si les choses étaient restées telles qu'elles se devaient d'être, je n'aurai peut-être pas eu à me tenir ici, à la Table du Dragon, face à mes amis, mes frères et sœurs, mes Veilleurs.

Je ne me serai pas retrouvé en proie à une situation à laquelle aucune de mes stratégies ne me permettrait d'échapper.

Abandonné de tous, rejeté par ceux que j'aime, seule se tient à mes côtés ma fille adorée, la seule qui n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver.

Cette histoire dont je parle, diffère de celle que vous connaissez. Cette histoire d'amitié, d'amour et d'espoir, de la lutte victorieuse de l'humanité face à un Dieu. Ce récit, de la victoire sur Grima…

…. Est celui que j'aurai dû vivre.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Daraen_

« -….Attention… Sur le flanc gauche... Des bandits... Des loups…. Des bandits à dos de loup…. Aaah ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut, ce qui a pour effet de faire basculer en arrière ma chaise de bureau sur laquelle je m'étais endormi hier soir. Une chute et une nouvelle bosse dans ma collection plus tard, je suis enfin pleinement réveillé. Je sais pourtant qu'il faut que j'arrête de travailler aussi tard le soir mais avec tout le travail sous lequel m'ensevelit Chrom, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je n'aurai pas dû accepter la charge de grand stratège d'Ylisse, mais sur le contrat, le fait que je devenais en même temps le larbin du régent était écrit en petit caractères.

Enfin, si cette journée se déroule selon mes plans, mon rythme de travail risque d'être quelque peu chamboulé.

J'enfile mon précieux manteau à capuche et je sors de mon bureau dans l'aile ouest du château pour me rendre aux cuisines, histoire me mettre quelque chose sous la dent.

Au détour d'un couloir je croise Sumia, depuis peu épouse du prince régent, plus récemment mère de mon adorable filleule et accessoirement le seul autre membre de mon club de lecture des Veilleurs.

Je la salue en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« -Ma dame, comment allez vous en cette belle journée ?

\- Daraen, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me vouvoyer, ça me met mal à l'aise.

\- Ahahaha … Ah, Sumia tu devrais voir ta tête quand tu es vexée, elle est magnifique.

-Tu te moques encore de moi, hein ? Ce n'est pas drôle, tu sais.

-Pardon... Pardon, en fait je m'entraîne pour plus tard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ? Oh Daraen je suis si heureuse pour toi, c'est comme dans "Danse avec les Wyvernes"

-Tu l'as déjà fini ? Ne me gâche pas l'histoire par pitié, je n'en suis qu'à la moitié. Et puis ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite, avec elle, rien n'est jamais certain.

-Mais vous allez si bien ensemble, en plus tu es le seul homme, à part son père, à avoir eu le droit de la tenir par la main. C'est tellement romantique, j'en serai presque jalouse.

-C'est sur que c'est mieux que lorsque Chrom t'a demandé en mariage, encore dégoulinant du sang de Gangrel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui sait ?Bon, Lucina m'attend pour son lait, à plus tard Daraen.

-A la prochaine Majesté. »

Je continue alors mon chemin en ignorant les nouvelles remontrances de ma meilleur amie.

Enfin arrivé aux cuisines, je me procure des tartines beurrées et un grand verre de lait chaud.

Je commence à peine boire quand une voix venant de nulle part me surprend.

« - Euh, Daraen, je viens faire le rapport de la mission que tu m'as confié, même si celle-ci n'est pas vraiment dans mes attributions de chevalier, mais bon….

-Aaaaah !…. KELLAM ! *tousse* Je... Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas apparaître comme ça, surtout quand je bois quelque chose.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié.

-Alors, ce rapport ? Et discrètement s'il te plaît, je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un nous entende.

\- Eh bien, j'ai suivi et observé la cible pendant toute la semaine, conformément à tes consignes,

et, curieusement, personne ne m'a jamais remarqué. Mais j'ai écrit dans ce carnet toutes les activités de Mari...

-Kellam !

-Pardon, de la cible au cours de cette semaine.

-Merci beaucoup Kellam, tu m'as rendu un grand service.

-Ma vie pour la maison d'Ylisse ! Mais en fait, pourquoi la surveiller ? Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas Kellam, tu peux retourner à tes activités.

-Au revoir, Daraen. »

Puis Kellam disparut à nouveau dans les ombres. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il n'est pas plutôt devenu voleur. Enfin remis de mes émotions, je finis mon déjeuner tout en consultant le rapport de Kellam. « Hum…. Cours de bonnes manières avec moi….. Thé avec Lissa, Ricken et Olivia….. Bien, elle n'a rien fait qui laisse présager qu'elle est au courant, ce sera donc pour elle une vraie surprise »

Réjoui de ces nouvelles, je me lève et jette le rapport au feu pour effacer toutes traces, puis je me dirige vers le bureau de Chrom pour lui demander l'autorisation d'avoir ma journée.

Une traversée du château plus tard, j'arrive enfin devant les bureaux du régent, la porte gardée par une figure familière.

« -Frederick le méfiant! Que fais-tu, as faire le planton à cette heure là ?

\- Sir Daraen, je vous prierai de ne pas vous adresser à moi par ce sobriquet, il est quelque peu insultant.

-Sauf quand c'est Lissa ou Chrom qui l'utilise, hein ? Peu importe, Chrom est là ? J'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Le Prince régent Chrom, sir Daraen, et oui, il est là.

-Parfait, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps alors. Tu transmettras mes salutations à Cordélia quand tu la verras. Et n'oublie pas de lui rappeler que la proposition au sujet de notre club, à Sumia et moi-même, pour qu'elle nous rejoigne, est toujours valable.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. A plus tard, sir Daraen. »

J'entre enfin dans le bureau de Chrom. Je le vois en train de lire et de signer des documents.

«-Tiens, il vous arrive donc de travailler, Chrom. C'est impressionnant de vous voir à l'œuvre.

-Ne commence pas Daraen, j'ai énormément de travail et en plus Lucina a été insupportable cette nuit, j'ai horriblement mal dormi.

-Bizarre, Sumia ne m'a pas tellement donné l'impression d'être fatiguée ce matin.

-Évidemment, elle dort comme une planche et à chaque fois c'est moi qui dois me lever.

-Bah, je suis sur que Lucina vous en sera reconnaissante plus tard.

-Il y a intérêt. Bref, que voulais-tu ?

-J'aimerais prendre ma journée.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Pour résoudre mon problème de célibat. »

Tout à coup, Chrom se lève brusquement, me prend par les épaules et commence à me secouer.

« -Non, Daraen, ne fais pas ça, tu es masochiste ? Le mariage c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un homme ! C'est la fin de…. »

La porte du bureau s'ouvre alors et Sumia entre, Lucina dans ses bras.

«- Rebonjour Daraen, coucou mon chéri. Je passe à l'improviste parce que Lucina voulait te voir. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là et continuez votre discussion. »

Chrom me relâche, et redevient sérieux.

« -Enfin tu m'as compris Daraen. Tu peux prendre ta journée, je te souhaite bonne chance.

-Euh….d'accord…. Merci à vous, Chrom, à plus tard. »

Enfin libre de réaliser mes projets, je quitte le château pour rendre visite à Anna, qui s'est établie sur la place du marché d'Ylisstol pour une durée indéterminée.

Une foule plutôt impressionnante se trouve sur la place, ce qui me rappelle qu'aujourd'hui est jour de marché. Et comme par hasard, l'étal la plus encombrée est celle d'Anna.

Jouant des coudes, j'arrive à me faufiler jusqu'à la marchande.

« -Bienvenue cher cli… Daraen, que puis-je pour toi aujourd'hui ?

-As-tu ce que je t'ai commandé ?

-Ah oui, un anneau simple plaqué d'or pur et gravé de l'inscription M&D n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a fallu faire appelle à de nombreux et lointains contacts pour l'obtenir alors…

-Oui oui il y a un surcoût, mais là je suis pressé. Combien ?

-Mille pièces d'or.

-Ouille…. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire par amour.

-Oui, l'amour n'a pas de prix.

-C'est drôle d'entendre quelqu'un qui pense que tout peut être acheté dire ça.

-Prends ton anneau et dépêche toi de partir, tu fais attendre les autres clients. »

Après avoir récupérer l'anneau et m'être fait jeter hors de la boutique comme un malpropre, je me dirige enfin vers ma destination finale, la salle de bal du château d'Ylisse, où je dois prendre mes cours de bonnes manières.

Arrivé devant la grande porte, je respire un grand coup, sachant que derrière cette porte, ma vie va sûrement changer à jamais.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je pousse les battants de la porte.

Seule dans la grande salle se trouve une magnifique jeune femme, celle dont je suis tombé follement amoureux malgré certains de ses défauts plutôt dérangeants

Maribelle se retourne alors vers moi, tout en faisant taper le parapluie qu'elle ne quitte jamais sur le sol.

«-Daraen, mon cher, vous êtes en retard.

-Désolé Maribelle, j'étais en ville et il y avais beaucoup de monde, c'est un jour de marché.

-Oh, vous frayiez donc avec vos anciens semblables que sont les gueux ?

\- « anciens » Maribelle ?

-Eh bien avec toutes les choses que nous vous avons appris, vous ne faîtes plus vraiment parti du peuple, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est toi l'experte, Maribelle, je ne suis que ton humble élève.

-Ne soyez pas si modeste, voyons mon cher, vous êtes aussi un ami très proche.

-Eh bien, à propos d'amour et d'amitié….

-Quoi ? Quel est cet air abattu ? Vous voulez renoncer à notre amitié ?

-Non, non Maribelle, calme toi. Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais m'apprendre comment on fait une demande en mariage.

-Une demande en mariage ? Et… Puis-je... Puis-je savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ? Je voudrais lui dire deux mot à cette coquine là ! ... Excusez-moi Daraen, je me suis emportée. Je crains que pour une demande en mariage, je ne puisse pas grand-chose pour vous. La meilleure chose à faire est d'écouter votre cœur.

-Très bien. »

Je recule un peu, puis pose un genou au sol, tout en sortant la boîte contenant l'anneau.

« -Daraen, que...que fais-tu ?

-Ma Dame, Maribelle de Thémis, Je vous aime, je vous aime depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, il y a déjà près de deux ans. Voulez-vous me faire l'immense honneur de devenir mon épouse ?

-Oh Daraen, je…. Je ne sais pas…. Je… Je vous aime aussi de tout mon cœur, je deviendrai votre épouse. »

Elle tend sa main et je lui enfile l'anneau à l'annulaire, puis me relève.

« -Maribelle, je suis si heureux, je n'était pas sur que….

-Que je vous aime ? Voyons Daraen, nulle femme ne pourrait vous résister.

-Eh bien maintenant que c'est réglé, pourrais-tu arrêter avec le vouvoiement? Il me donne l'impression que nous sommes encore éloignés.

-Mais... Mais je n'ai jamais tutoyé personne c'est contraire à l'étiquette, c'est…

-Même pas à l'homme que tu aimes et que tu vas épouser ? Vas-y, essaie, ce n'est pas compliqué.

-D'accord, mais uniquement pour vous….euh…...pour t..t..toi.

-Maribelle, je t'aime à la folie.

-Moi aussi Daraen, je t'aime, maintenant, et à jamais »

Ma future épouse me laisse l'enlacer et pour la première fois, nous nous embrassons passionnément.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Linfan_

« -... Non... Père... Laissez-moi dormir... Encore un peu... S'il vous plaît... »

A tâtons, je cherche à ramener la couverture de mon lit vers moi, pour me couvrir les yeux. La lumière du soleil m'empêche de dormir, et ça, père le sait très bien... Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il tiré les rideaux ? Il doit encore vouloir s'entraîner dès l'aube... Ne sait-il donc pas, qu'une enfant comme moi se doit de dormir pour avoir une meilleure croissance ? Oh ! Je suis sûr que c'est sa stratégie ! Il fait cela pour m'empêcher de le surpasser ! Mais c'est peine perdue, cher père... Un jour, je saurai mettre au point de meilleures stratégies que les votre, et vous serez obligé de reconnaître ma valeur !... Mais plus tard, laissez-moi dormir, pour l'instant.

Sauf que mes mains ne rencontrent que le vide. Et de l'herbe, aussi. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de l'herbe sur mon lit. Ni qu'il était si peu confortable, d'ailleurs.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Ni chez moi. Qu'est-ce que je fais dehors ? Doucement, je pose mes mains au sol, et tente de me relever, mais m'arrête en ressentant une vive douleur au crâne. Nom d'une wyverne, c'est quoi cette migraine ?

Je me tiens la tête, et parviens malgré tout à me relever. Il y a mon bâton posé juste à côté de moi, un Cure, ainsi qu'un Breuvage... Oh, et je ne suis pas seule. Je souris en voyant ma jument qui broute de l'herbe, non loin. J'étais partie me balader en forêt, et j'ai voulu faire une sieste, c'est cela ? C'est marrant, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quand je suis partie... Ni où, d'ailleurs.

J'observe les environs, quelque peu perdue. Non vraiment, cet endroit ne me dit rien... Et c'est quoi ça là-bas, au juste ? On dirait un espèce de temple... C'est vraiment étrange. Et pourquoi ai-je si mal à la tête ?..

Délicatement, je m'approche de ma jument, qui relève la tête lors que je lui caresse l'encolure. Elle renifle mes cheveux quelques secondes, avant de reprendre son broutage. Elle ne semble pas aussi perturbée que moi... Je ramasse mon bâton, range le Breuvage dans une poche, puis enfourche ma jument. J'attrape ensuite les rennes, et doucement, lui demande d'avancer jusqu'à ces étranges blocs, plus loin.

Arrivée à leurs hauteurs, je constate qu'il s'agit d'un étrange édifice fait de glace. Je ne me souviens absolument pas être déjà venue ici. Ma jument arrive à grimper quelques marches sans mal, me permettant de mieux observer les alentours.

« -Où... Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Non, décidément, je ne connais pas cet endroit. Et c'est quoi, toute cette glace ? Et où est père ? Je ne comprends pas, je devrai être... Hmm... Où est-ce que je l'ai vu, la dernière fois, déjà ?... Je ne me rappelle plus... Aaaargh, ma tête !

Je dois retrouver mon père. Peut-être qu'il s'est perdu, lui aussi... Tiens ? C'est quoi, ça ?

« -... Des traces de pas ! Vu leur allure, elles n'ont rien de rassurant. Et il y en a sûrement d'autres sur les escaliers... Réfléchis, Linfan. Réfléchis ! Qu'est-ce que père aurait fait à ma place ?... »

Je lâche les rennes et me donne des petites tapes sur le front, comme si ce simple geste allait aider mon cerveau à mieux fonctionner. Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça, et je n'arrive à me souvenir ni de ce que je fais là, ni de l'endroit où je peux me trouver.

Soudainement, ma jument se cabre. Je rattrape les rennes de justesse et évite ainsi de tomber au sol, mais suis malgré tout surprise par ce mouvement brusque.

« -Oh, tout doux, tout doux ! »

Elle repose ses deux pattes avant au sol, mais ne semble toujours pas vouloir se calmer. Et je comprends bien vite pourquoi... D'étranges créatures humanoïdes se rapprochent de nous, et elles ne semblent pas très amicales. Elles émettent de drôles de sons roques en avançant maladroitement. Peut-être qu'ils sont tous simplement très malades ? Père m'a appris à ne pas me fier aux apparences !

« -Hum... Excusez-moi... Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin pour-Eeeeh ! »

Avant que je ne puisse terminer ma phrase, l'un d'eux a brandi sa hache, pour ensuite me foncer dessus. D'accord, je veux bien croire que c'est mal de juger, mais là il a l'air tout sauf gentil ! Je donne un coup d'étrier à ma jument, et celle-ci n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour partir au galop. Néanmoins, ces étranges créatures semblent encercler le temple par tous les côtés, et bien vite, je réalise que je n'ai aucun échappatoire... Ma main gauche se ressert sur mon bâton, ce qui me permets de comprendre que, en plus d'être coincée, je n'ai absolument aucun moyen de défence. Quelle idée, aussi, de partir me promener avec seulement mon bâton ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris de tome ou d'épée ? Va falloir m'expliquer comment tu réfléchis, Linfan !... Remarque, je peux peut-être les assommer avec mon Cure ?... Aaah voilà, c'est bien ce que je disais, je pense n'importe comment ! Et ça se dit Stratège ! Oh la la, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?...

Ils se rapprochent dangereusement, et bientôt, ils sont cinq à m'encercler. Tremblante, je rapproche mon bâton de ma poitrine, et ferme les yeux. Je n'ai absolument aucun échappatoire. Ils vont bondir à un moment où à un autre. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est encaisser l'une de leurs attaques, et attendre de trouver une faille dans leur défense...

« -Linfan ! »

Je rouvre les yeux. L'instant d'après, la créature qui se trouve face à moi s'effondre au sol, et je remarque qu'une jeune femme s'est interposée entre nous deux. Elle a de longs cheveux bleus, et tient une épée entre ses mains.

« -Soigne moi pendant que je me charge de ces Ombres ! »

Surprise par son apparition soudaine, je ne parviens qu'à hocher vivement la tête, avant de brandir mon Cure. La jeune femme commence alors affronter ces « Ombres », et transperce chacun de leurs corps comme un vulgaire parchemin. De mon côté, je me contente de réciter l'incantation qui me permet de guérir certaines de ses blessures, et bien vite, un chemin vers la sortie se libère. Je passe en revu l'ensemble des créatures qui nous entoure, et comprends bien vite que, même avec la meilleure des stratégies, nous ne pourrions pas les vaincre à nous deux.

« -Hmm... Il faut attaquer celui qui se trouve juste à votre droite ! Si vous le tuez, nous pourrons prendre la fuite ! »

La sabreuse hoche la tête, déterminée, et tranche la tête de l'Ombre d'un coup sec. Je donne un coup d'étrier à ma jument pour rejoindre la jeune femme, et l'ordonne de grimper. L'instant d'après, nous prenons la fuite et quittons le temple, avant de nous enfoncer dans la forêt dans une direction totalement inconnue...

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle déclare que nous sommes suffisamment éloignées. Elle repose alors pieds à terre, et range son épée dans son fourreau, avant de me sourire.

« -Heureuse de te revoir, Linfan. Depuis mon arrivée ici, tu es la première que je croise... Tu sais où sont les autres ? »

Je cligne des yeux, perplexe. Déjà, comment connaît-elle mon nom ? Et de quelle arrivée elle parle ? Et comment ça, je suis la première ? La première quoi ? Et qui sont « les autres » ?... Aaah non, ma tête ! Ce n'est pas vrai, ce fichu mal de crâne ne veut pas partir...

Me tenant la tête, je descends de ma jument, avant de lui répondre.

« -On... On se connaît ? »

Elle semble surprise par ma question. Elle se rapproche de moi et m'attrape par les épaules, avant de me secouer légèrement.

« -Linfan ! C'est moi, Lucina. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je ne crois pas avoir tant changée en deux ans... »

Je la dévisage, avant de la juger de haut en bas.

« -... N-non, désolée, je ne crois pas vous.. t'avoir déjà croisé quelque part... Et au juste, quelles étaient ces créatures, que nous avons affronté ? Tu as appelé ça des des "Ombres" ?...

-Linfan, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Nous avons un problème plus urgent à régler. Cela va bientôt faire deux ans que je suis née, et Valm n'a toujours pas attaqué le port de Regna Ferox ...

-Pardon ? »

On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule perturbée, ici. Non parce que, navrée, mais cette Lucina n'est pas du tout âgée de deux ans. Je sais bien qu'il existe des surdoués, mais quand même... Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire d'attaque ? Elle prédit l'avenir ? Si le port de Regna Ferox va se faire attaquer, il vaudrait mieux prévenir les dirigeants du pays au plus tôt, non ?

« -Je suis confuse, je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi tu parles...

-... Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de moi ?

-Non, absolument pas, je... Je ne me souviens même plus d'où je viens. Ni où je suis, ni ce que je fais là... Ni même où est mon père...

-Linfan, de là où on vient, ton père est mort depuis longtemps, comme tous nos autres parents...

-... Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je me souviens encore l'avoir vu... Euh... Il n'y a vraiment pas longtemps... Quand... Arf, ma tête...

-Par Naga ! Nous avons suffisamment de soucis comme ça... Linfan, je dois me rendre à Ylisse au plus vite. Viens avec moi, je t'expliquerai tout en chemin.

-... Hum... D'accord. Je suppose que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, de toute façon... »

Déconcertée, j'enfourche une nouvelle fois ma jument. J'aide Lucina à grimper derrière, puis attrape les rennes. Je donne un petit coup pour lui ordonner d'avancer, tandis qu'elle m'indique la direction à prendre pour se rendre à Ylisse...

Je ne sais pas encore dans quoi je me suis fourrée, mais père risque ne de pas être très content...


End file.
